Drôles de jeux à Poudlard
by P-J30
Summary: Une nouvelle année à Poudlard dont ils ont l'intention de profiter. Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que leur directeur pense pareil. Quand Dumby et ses élèves pètent les plombs...
1. Chapter 1

_Drôles de jeu à POUDLARD_

La guerre qui régnait dans le monde magique avait prit fin en juin dernier après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts. A la suite de la victoire écrasante de l'ordre du phoenix le rapprochement des maisons tant espéré par Dumbledore était enfin arriver. De ce fait un lien d'amitié unissait désormais :

Griffondor : Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges

Serpentard: Drago et Malorie (frère et soeur)

Poufsouffle: Parvati et Dean

Serdaigle: Padma et lavande

Tous ces jeunes gens désormais amis se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾ de la gare de KINGCROSS à Londres...Ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express qui les emmenait pour la dernière fois en ce début d'année vers l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'était en effet leur septième année et donc la dernière et tous étaient près à profiter ENTIEREMENT de celle-ci. Ils ignoraient que leur directeur avait pris la même décision étant quelque peu triste de voir partir la plupart de ses élèves préférés….

&&&

Après que la répartition et le traditionnel festin se furent achevés par le discours quelque peu espiègle et taquin mais non sans une certaine noblesse de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ginny donnèrent rendez-vous aux reste de leur amis à 23h00 dans la salle sur demande pour fêter dignement leur entrée en septième année. En entrant quel ne fut pas l'étonnement des garçons à l'écoute de la conversation des filles :

Lavande : « Oh mon dieu les filles ! Vous avez vu notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? 3 3 3

_Ginny _:-Mr. Sparrow, oh ! m'en parle pas.. » dit-elle d'un air rêveur qui laissait sous entendre les rêves aux quels la jeune fille allait s'abandonné cette nuit.

Hermione :…Bâti comme un dieu… »

Ceci déclencha le gloussement continu des filles et le toussotements quelques peu jaloux des garçons.

A ce bruit toutes les filles avec une tête rouge pivoine se retournèrent en un mouvement unique vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_Hermione :_- ah…euh….oui….euh….enfin vous voila où vous étiez passé ?

-HEINNNNN ????? Dirent en chœur les garçons.

Parvati voyant le malaise s'installer déclara d'une voix enjouée :

-Bon aller venez boire un verre et que la fête commence.

Sur ce sa sœur mit la musique et entraîna Fred dans la danse. Ce dernier quelque peu gêné et maladroit se laissa entraîner sans toute fois omettre de lui écraser les orteils au passage se qui le fit devenir tout rouge. Tout le groupe se joignit à eux pour quelques parties de franche rigolade sur la piste de danse. Un quart d'heure passa avant qu'ils ne se posent tous un verre de bierre-au-beurre ou de whiskey pur feu à la main. Ils discutèrent de cette année s'annonçant riche en rebondissement et tombèrent d'un commun accord sur le fait de passer la quasi-totalité de leur vacances à Poudlard. Minuit sonna et munit de la carte du maraudeur ils rejoignirent tous leur dortoir respectifs.


	2. Chapter 2

Les semaines de cours se succédaient quand lors d'un repas Albus Dumbledore leur fit l'annonce d'une prochaine soirée d'halloween quelque peu particulière. En effet il s'agirait d'une soirée costumée ainsi que d'une poursuite des élèves dans tous le château…

A peine Dumbledore eu finit son discours que les filles songeaient déjà à leur futurs déguisement et c'est ainsi que sans aucune surprise et l'ayant prévu elle se retrouvèrent toute dans la boutique de Mme Guippire. Les garçons pendant ce temps se demandèrent comment ils pourraient parvenir à capturer la belle de leur cœur. Le bal fut organisé le dernier jour avant les vacances les cours ayant été annulés en cette occasion. Leur groupe d'amis étant composé par le plus grand des hasards de 6 filles et de 6 garçons et les affinités aidant ils se retrouvèrent tous à sortir avec un de leurs amis.

&&&

Acte I : Hermione/Ron : souverains des enfers

Rogue manquant de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille à la vue de ce couple maléfique provoquant la crainte et le silence de chacun se prit à les détailler ainsi que l'ambiance qui régna dans la grande salle. A dire vrai la raison de son étouffement fut provoquée par la sensualité et l'aspect félin que dégager cette ignoble-petite-miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux, tous de noirs, intensément maquillés portait un bustier en cuir, accentuant un magnifique décolleté, lacé dans le dos par un ruban de couleur rouge sang. Tout cela en parfaite concordance avec son pantalon moulant en cuir et ce voile noir partant de ses hanches et flottant dans les airs. Sans oublier la touche finale de magnifiques escarpins vernis noirs à talons. Sur ce la reine des enfer tourna la tête et remarqua le regard persistant et non innocent de son professeur des potions. Elle afficha un léger sourire narquois et se retourna vers son cavalier. Il était tout de noir vêtu excepté cette magnifique chemise blanche quasi-transparente qui laissait entrevoir le torse musclé de l'homme qui faisait l'objet de sa convoitise. Son charme était accentué par le maquillage noir de ses yeux ainsi qu'à ses pics blonds et noirs.

Notre couple des enfers s'éloigna pour laisser place au couple suivant….

Acte II : Harry / Ginny : elfe maléfique et furie

Le regard de Dumbledore qui s'était préalablement posé sur un Severus Rogue plus que troublé par le premier couple fut attiré par l'entrée d'un couple tout aussi « charmant ».

Harry Potter parfaite représentation d'un elfe maléfique arborait de surprenants pics blonds et noirs ainsi que de fines oreilles pointus et des yeux soulignés par un trait de crayon noir. Il été vêtu d'une tunique noire serrée à la taille par une ceinture grise s'accordant parfaitement avec son pantalon de même couleur. Il tenait dans sa main droite un bâton de sorcier dont l'extrémité brillait intensément. Sa cavalière Ginny Weasley tout autant charmante était la copie la plus conforme qu'il n'est jamais vu de la plus célèbre furie du monde sorcier. Elle avait pour l'occasion de longs cheveux blonds, un teint blanc et un maquillage foncé. Elle avait un bustier bordeaux avec des morceaux de dentelles noires et une jupe beige flottant dans les airs.

Acte III : Le reste de cette horde de personnage maléfique fut complétée par l'arrivée des couples suivants :

Le diable Fred Weasley accompagné par sa diablesse préférée Padma Patil

Drago Malfoy, l'ange de la mort entra. A son bras, Parvati Patil son propre reflet au féminin ;

Malorie Malfoy et Dean Thomas, charmant couple de Vampire succédèrent à Georges Weasley le monstre et la sorcière Lavande Brown.

Après le traditionnel festin et la danse qui s'en était suivit la voix de _Dumbledore_ retentit :

« Mesdemoiselles disparaissez » le sorcier fit un geste de la main est ce fut chose faite. A la grande surprise des élèves le professeur Minerva MC.Gonagal disparut également. Dumbledore reprit :

« Messieurs la chasse est ouverte, retrouvons nos cavalière ».

Les garçons envahit par cette rage de mâle en puissance se ruèrent aux portes de la grande salle afin de retrouver leur bien aimée….

Cris, hurlement course poursuite et fous rires dans le château. C'est un Ron essoufflé qui retrouva Georges en compagnie de lavande.

« Putain, s'écria le rouquin, tu l'as déjà retrouvé. Elle était où ?

-Oh dans un placard à balai pas très bien caché dit-il on sans un regard complices et coquin à sa cavalière. »

Sur ces mots Ron reprit sa chasse sans se douter que quelques étages plus haut…

…Hermione courant afin de trouver refuge dans la tour d'astronomie trébucha en entraînant dans sa chute un ange noir qui passait par là. Elle se retrouva par terre avec le corps de Drago au dessus du sien leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Oh…je..euh..désolé…je voulais juste me cacher…

-J'avoue : super cachette, jamais Ron ne penserait à te chercher dans mes bras, dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu coquin…

-Euh..dit la lionne non sans une certaine gène…est-ce que tu pourrais te lever s'il te plaît si Ron nous trouve il risque de ne pas être très content vu que …. Je …suis sa petite amie.

-Quoi, hurla le blond dans les oreilles de la jeune Griffondor, tu sors avec weasmoche ?

-DRAGO ???

-Oh ! euh… je voulais dire Ron…tu…tu…sors avec lui ?

-Ben ouai dit-elle. » Ils se relevèrent et tous deux reprirent leur chemin avec un

« A toute à l'heure » commun.

Hermione partit en direction du couloir le plus proche quand elle sentit deux bras qui l'attiraient vers un corps ; celui de son petit ami Ron. Elle avait perdu.

« Minnie, Minnie je vais vous attrapez !

-Rhoooo, Albus gros voyou ce n'est plus de notre âge ! »

Albus avez tenue parole vu qu'il venez d'attrapez Minnie MC.Gonagal.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande à la fin de la soirée. Georges et Lavande étant les grands vainqueurs de ce jeu obtinrent le droit de donner un gage aux deux perdants : Harry et Drago qui n'avait pas réussit à retrouver leur cavalière à temps. Georges : « Harry, dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction dans la voix, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas fait en temps normal mais je t'en prie…embrasse Ginny. » Harry faillit s'étouffer non pas que cette perspective le dérangeait mais plutôt que Georges venait malgré lui de lui fournir une excuse en or.

Il s'avança donc vers elle avec un petit sourire satisfait et l'embrassa timidement avant que celle-ci y réponde langoureusement.

Le même gage incomba à Drago par apport à Parvati qui ne refusa en rien cette idée…

Dans l'euphorie qu'avait engendré ces gages une soirée d'action s'en suivie.

_Lavande _: - Alors Hermione on va commencer avec toi. Tu dois faire un streap-tease sur la musique de lady marmelade à … …. DRAGO.

Hermione devint rouge ainsi que son petit ami Ron prêt à bondir.

Les premières notes de musique enlevèrent la gêne d'Hermione et celle-ci commença tout en chantant à se trémousser pour le plus grand intérêt du si séduisant Drago Malfoy. Elle commença tout d'abord à déboutonner lentement son chemisier quand arrivé au quatrième bouton elle se retourna le ôta définitivement en remuant ses fesses sous le nez de celui-ci. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux alors qu'elle entamait un magnifique « voulez-vous couchez avec moi ? » tout en tirant la cravate du beau vert et argent. Celui-ci lui dit à son oreille un OUI SANS HESITER d'une voix sensuelle .Subitement elle le repoussa en appliquant fiévreusement ses mains sur son torse et se releva. Elle ôta sa minijupe dans les sifflements et les hurlements de rire de ses camarades ainsi que le regard haineux de Ron pour Drago.

Hermione ressentant quelque remords par rapport à Ron décida de rendre la pareille à Drago. Elle lança donc un défit à Malorie la petite sœur de Drago.

-Malorie tu va devoir lécher du miel sur le torse de dean.

Avant que quiconque ne comprenne les mots d'Hermione celui-ci avait déjà depuis un moment balancé son haut dans l'excitation du moment.

Voyant cela Drago devint rouge de colère et cria :

-Non oh non jamais ma sœur ne fera une chose pareil.

Au même instant celle-ci venait de se saisir de la bouteille de miel et s'approchait dangereusement de Dean. Harry et Ron retinrent le Serpentard avant que celui-ci ne se jette à la tête de Dean et ne la lui arrache bouillant de rage. Pendant ce temps Malorie avait tracé un cœur recouvrant tout le torse de Dean et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de commencer à le lécher de façon sensuelle et provocatrice. Dean ne réprima pas un magnifique sourire montrant tout le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Et fit la grimace quand elle eut BEAUCOUP TROP TOT fini selon lui.

-Bon, dit Malorie en se relevant, c'est à moi.hmmm…Padma, tu vas embrasser fougueusement Fred, en clair tu lui roule une pelle, tout en lui pelotant les fesses… »Malorie eut à peine terminer ces mots que déjà Padma avait sauté sur Fred et était en train de l'embrassait ces deux mains sur le postérieure du Griffondor. Fred bien que quelque peu surprit par l'audace de Padma avait répondu à ce baiser des plus fougueux et avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Les jeunes gens autour d'eux sifflèrent le nouveau « pseudo » couple pour quelques minutes et se payèrent donc ainsi une bonne tranche de rigolade quand Padma quelque peur confuse relâcha Fred.

Ce fut au tour de Padma de donner un gage et celle-ci choisit DRAGO.

-Alors, tu vas de voir embrasser Parvati, où tu voudras et autant de fois que tu voudras mais tu vas devoir lui ôter sa chemise et seulement sa chemise.

Drago très enjoué par cette perspective prit son sourire le plus séducteur qu'il posséda et s'avança d'une démarche féline vers sa proie. Parvati sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues et son cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus. Les mains de Malfoy se posèrent sur ses hanche et il la tira contre lui elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son coup alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres fiévreuses sur sa peau il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et Parvati ne répondit plus de rien elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du serpentards pour approfondir leurs baisers Drago se mit a déboutonner le chemisier de Parvati et le fit glisser sur le sol mais il ne relâcha pas la jeune fille pour autant car celle-ci venait de passer ses main sous le Tee-shirt de Drago pour l'enlever mais elle s'arrêta net en entendant un « owwwwww » provenant de ses amis….

Se fut donc le tour de Drago de donner un gage a la personne de son choix connaissant Drago et ses idées plus ou moins tordu tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres et c'est donc en prenant tout son temps qu'il annonça :

« Ginny Weasley tu va devoir faire à monsieur Potter…une…non…la…la plus belle déclaration d'amour possible qui doit durer au moins deux bonne minutes. Alors oublie le simple petit je t'aime et soit imaginative.

Ginny s'avança sans quitter des yeux son beau brun au regard ténébreux et lui susurra donc des mots doux….. :

…Harry depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu je n'ais pas cessé de penser à toi tes yeux tes lèvres tout en toi m'attire d'une façon inimaginable. Je ne cesse de rêver au moment où tu poseras tes yeux sur moi pour qu'enfin mon amour tu ressentes les mêmes sentiments que moi. Tu es le souffle de ma vie une journée sans toi ne peut être car une journée sans toi est impossible tout simplement car je n'y survivrait pas. Ne pas voir ton sourire et ne pas entendre ta voix mon harrychichou (explosion de rire de Drago suivie ensuite de tous les autres.) est impossible. Rien quand imaginant ton corps si près du mien je tremble de désir et me sens fiévreuse. Harry Potter tu es l'homme de ma vie. Soudain se dessina un sourire ravageur et séducteur sur les lèvres de Ginny. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Harrychichou pour ne plus répondre de lui-même il bondit du canapé faisant au passage tomber une lavande passionnée et émue par le discours de Ginny et lui sauta dessus l'embrassant fougueusement Ginny coupa soudain court au baiser et lui dit avec un sourire malicieux :

-Maintenant que je t'ais faîte la plus belle déclaration d'amour il va falloir me remercier mon harrychichou donc tu va déboutonner ta chemise, danser et chanter pour moi sur la musique « VOUS LES FEMMES » de Julio Iglésias.

Harry se déshabilla et commença à se trémousser devant une Ginny hilare. Prenant un accent espagnol il lui chanta :

_Vous les femmeuu, Vous lé charrrmeu_

_Vos sourirés nous attirent et nous désarmeuu_

_Vous les anges adorables..._

Harry totalement prit dans son délire avait désormais pour micro une bouteille (vide) de whiskey pur feu et tourner sensuellement autour de Ginny en lui effleurant l'épaule et continuant dans son dos cette caresse qui la fit frissonner. Des « _houhouhouhouhouhou_ » s'en suivre et Harry tout content reprit de plus belle.

_Pauvre diable que nous someuuuuus…_

Il entraîna alors Ginny dans sa danse.

_Dès qu'un homme vous sourit on a tendanceu_

_À jouer plus ou moins bien l'indifférenceu_

_On essaie de se calmé puizon éclate _

_On est fou de jalousie et ça vous flateu_

Ginny : J'adore quand tu es jaloux, tu es encore plus sexy...

La soirée s'acheva par un dernier verre et tous repartirent dans leur dortoirs pour s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée et de se remémorer en rêves leur folle soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haaaaaaaaa...

-Lavande, est-ce que ça va? Dit Padma entre deux fous rires en voyant son amie tomber la tête la première et les fesses en l'air.

-oui oui répondit l'intéressé, tout va bien »

Tout d'un coup lavande bondit en s'écriant

« Et c'est repartiiiiiiii !!!! » la luge reprit de plus belle.

Soudain elles entendirent une voix criait :

« Mais t'es empoté c'est pas vrai allez appuie sur le champignon »

-Oh c'est bon Drago tu té vu tu prends tous les murs tu conduis même pas droit

-Oh oui parce que évidemment Monsieur HARRY POTTER s'est tout faire lui.

-oh sa va, déclara celui-ci avant de crier, attention le mur Drago » et BOUM

La luge se retourna en envoyant les deux garçons dans la neige.

Soudain un cri de victoire résonna dans le château tous reconnurent les voix de Hermione et de Malorie.

« Youpiiiiiiiii on a gagné…on a gagné…on a gagné…. on a gagné…on a gagné…on a gagné…. on a gagné…on gagné…on a gagné…. on a gagné…on gagné…on a gagné…. »

« Félicitation Mesdemoiselles, dit une voix derrière elle, je vois que mon idée était la bonne » elles se retournèrent et sourirent en même temps au directeur.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour enfin prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité. La journée continua de plus belle jusqu'au soir.

&&&

8 :00

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_Parvati _: les filles allez réveillez vous on va à pré au lard pour faire les boutique ! Allez debout grosse marmotte !!!!

Padma lui répondit dans un phénoménal lancé d'oreiller qui lui atterrit en pleine tête.

_Parvati_: chu troch chexchitexch

_Les filles_ : hein ??? On a rien compris là enlève l'oreiller de ta bouche et répète

_Parvati_ : j'disais que je suis trop excité daller faire les magasins. Sur ce elle lança un petit regard noir a sa sœur morte de rire.

Hermione en serviette après avoir prit sa douche descendit dans la salle commune pour récupérer son tee-shirt.

_Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Ce qu'il est craquant endormie. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis sa va pas ou quoi _

Drago s'étant endormis la veille était resté couché ici.

_Bon aller faut que je fasse vite pour pas qu'il me voit comme ça_

Pas à pas elle arriva a son tee-shirt quand sa serviette tomba sur le sols elle la récupéra dans en mouvement brusque et repartit en courant avec son tee-shirt à la main.

_OUUUF il n'a rien vu il dort toujours_

Sur le chemin de pré au lard.

_Malorie _: venait on rentre dans cette boutique je l'aime trooop.

Toutes les filles entrèrent et débutèrent une longue série d'essayage.

_Ginny :_ tu trouve elle me va comment cette robe ?

_Hermione :_ elle est… elle est superbe Ginny tu es magnifique comme ça.

_Padma :_ c'est vrai tu es superbe prend la !

Lavande essaya de nombreux pantalon avant de choisir un pantalon kaki et un haut rose.

Malorie choisi un ensemble soutif string vert émeraude parfaite similitude avec sa maison pensèrent les filles en rigolant.

Les garçons débarquèrent tous dans la boutique pour les rejoindre.

Et partirent explorer les rayons avec ces demoiselles. Hermione qui ne pensait pas être visible de quelqu'un d'autres que ses copines sortie de sa cabine d'essayage dans un superbe et horriblement sexy ensemble de lingerie en dentelles noire...

_Hermione (s'adressant aux filles) :_ Ca me va bien ???

_Drago :_ magnifique mais je te préférais quand même ce matin dans la salle commune avec ou sans serviette. Dit il d'une voix coquine avec son habituel petit sourire narquois.

-Quoi tu as osais !!! Tu étais réveillais et tu ne me la pas dis !!!

-je profitais du spectacle. Très jolie soit dit en passant.

C'est une Hermione plus que rouge qui lui répondit :

-pervers va !!

Se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours en sous vêtement noirs très sexy devant le beau blond et entendant des pas se rapprocher elle se dépêcha de re-rentré dans sa cabine et de se rhabiller.

_Harry :_ bon les filles allez venait on va boire un coup au café de Rosmerta avant de rentré a Poudlard pour manger.

Une fois assis ils commandèrent tous un jus de citrouille.

_Ron _: Hermione sa va pas ou quoi depuis qu'on est sorti du magasin ta pas di un mot.

_Hermione _: OH FANNN sa va Ron est ce que je te fais une remarque à chaque fois que tu ne parle pas.

Le silence s'installa.

Hermione : excuse moi Ron je suis désolé je voulais pas je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout

_Ron _c'est pas grave je suis désolé aussi.

_Harry et DRAGO_ : bon maintenant que vous êtes réconcilier venez on va manger on a trop faim la.

La journée se passa sans plus aucune embûche et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que tous s'endormirent ce soir là.

Les vacances s'achevèrent avec le traditionnel weekend chez leur famille que nos 12 amis avaient promit à leurs parents. La veille de la rentrée, tous se retrouvèrent d'un commun accord devant le bureau de Dumbledore ils toquèrent à la porte et entrèrent ; Dumbledore fut quelque peu surpris par le nombre de personne qui se tenait désormais dans son bureau mais oublia très vite ce sentiment en voyant que chaque élève pour le remercier de ces magnifiques vacances lui avaient apporté une boite de friandise chose qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il y avait donc 12 boîtes de friandises cela allait du sorbets au citron confits aux dragées surprise de Bertie crochue en passant pas des petits gâteau à la confiture de framboise : sa préférée. Dumbledore remercia ses jeunes amis et eu un haut le cœur en les voyant sortir de son bureau.

_Que leur vie soit la plus belle qui soit _souhaita Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4

Lundi : 6h30

Le réveil sonna et on entendit un cri

Ron : « Aïïïïïï, que quelqu'un arrête ça ». Les garçons pensèrent que quelqu'un avait du lui jeter un sort car le réveil se mit à voler à travers la chambre et cherchait désespérément à taper le crâne de chaque propriétaire des lits de ce dortoir. La même chose se produisit dans le dortoir de Drago et de Dean. Tous les garçons de notre sympathique quoi que quelque peu délurer bande d'amis furent frappés par ce sort. Bizarrement seul les filles échappèrent à cette farce. Le premier cours de la journée étant 2h de DCFM, les filles prirent le plus grand soin à se pomponner et à se préparer. Toutes essayèrent de se rendre plus belles les unes que les autres car toutes voulaient être l'objet des sourires du charmant professeur Sparrow.

_Hermione : _Salut les garçons, bien dormis dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil aux filles.

_Ron :_ « bien dormi…Bien dormi…s'écria le rouquin…comment veux-tu que l'on ait bien dormi un petit rigolo c'est amusé à ensorceler le réveil de chaque dortoir des garçon ». Visiblement le jeune rouquin n'avait pas apprécier de se faire tirer du lit de cette manière mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarquer alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'emporter pour rien comme à son habitudes c'était que personne ne l'écoutait enfin les filles du moins. Toutes étaient comme hypnotisées par l'arrivée d'un homme et pas n'importe lequel. Le professeur Sparrow, les filles s'était jurer de découvrir son prénom. Tous rentrèrent dans la salle de cours et le cours commença.

_L.Sparrow_ : « Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons parler des sortilèges d'illusion qui peut m'en citer un » Il fut très surpris de voir autant de main se lever mais il remarqua très vite que pour la quasi-totalité de celle-ci elles appartenait à des filles

-Bon euh… Miss Granger je vous écoute

-ilusionista, dit Hermione en réprimant un cri de joie

-Très bien, j'accorde 5 points à Griffondor, Connaissez vous ces principaux effets jeune filles ? »

Mais à la surprise de tout le monde Hermione n'eut pas le temps de parler car une voix quelque peu différente de la sienne s'éleva :

_Ginny :_ « il donne l'impression à la personne visée de revivre la chose la plus pénible qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre. »

Hermione tourna si violement la tête qu'elle en eu mal pendant quelque seconde et jeta un regard noir vers son amie.

_L.Sparrow_ : « très bien Miss Weasley je vous accorde 10 points mais la prochaine fois penser à lever la main. »

Le cours s'acheva et tous se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Qu'est-ce qui peut plus vous couper l'appétit que deux heures passer à préparer de potions dégelasse avec un immonde professeur aux cheveux gras ? pensa Ron…Le cour se déroula normalement c'est à dire avec les habituels reproche aux Griffondor et les encouragement aux Serpentard. Bien évidemment Hermione bouillonna de rage mais se retint de le montrer à la place elle griffonna quelque mots sur un parchemin et lui lança un sort de duplication 6 fois afin de les envoyer aux 6 garçons concernés. Tous sentirent une petite boule de papier leur percuté le pied :

« _J'espère que ce réveil quelque peu brutal vous aura fait comprendre que surprendre des filles dans des cabines d'essayage n'était pas une chose à faire. Nous voila quitte,_

_Les filles »_Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps et regardèrent les filles avec un regard encore plus noir que les cheveux de rogue. Tout d'un coup un véracrasse alla s'écrasait sur la tête de lavande qui hurla à la mort avant que ne commence une bataille d'ingrédient de potions qui ne fut pas s'en déplaire à Rogue la salle de cour donnait l'impression d'avoir été ravager par un cyclone ou pire encore. Rogue hurla le plus fort qui lui était possible, il cassa même une vitre c'est pour dire et tous s'arrêtèrent.

_Rogue :_ « Bande de petits cornichons avariés, abrutit, débiles, illétrés, bandes de sale petits vermisseau... Rogue ne s'arréta de déverser un flots d'injures qu'une fois qu'il n'eut plus d'air. Qui a commencé ?hurla t-il

Personne n'osa bougé se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer et de ce qu'il avait fait.

Rogue saisit un bout de parchemin sur le bureau de Drago et lut les mots qu'Hermione avait marqué et ne voulant pas chercher à comprendre il infligea une retenu collective aux garçons et aux filles.

Ils écopèrent de 2 heures de retenue chacun. Certes la durée n'était pas extrême en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait fait mais le contenu de la retenu allait être choisi par rogue donc valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne dure pas plus de 2heures. Ils rejoignirent donc Rogue le soir même devant les cachots. Rogue les regarda tous un par un avec un sourire plus que satisfait. Ce sale bâtard graisseux et décidait à se venger se dit Ron. Mais qu'a-t-il encore prévu ce fou ?

-Bon, dit-il, vous savez à quel point j'affectionne le nettoyage fait par les élèves dit Rogue devant les mines déconfites des 12 adolescents devant lui. Vous allez me nettoyer intégralement la grande salle cela signifie vitres sols mur tables chaise et cela sans magie bien sur la grande salle à quelque peu était chamboulé.

Tous maudirent d'une puissance phénoménale le professeur des potions et se dirigèrent à contre cœur dans la grande salle.

Deux heures plus tard lorsque Rogue se décida à déverrouiller la porte nos 12 élèves étaient morts de fatigue et se demandèrent si il aurait la force ne serait-ce que pour aller dans leur dortoir.

Ca leur apprendra...

&&&

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite et tous prirent un succulent petit déjeuner ; muffins au chocolat, gâteaux à la mélasse, pancakes, confiture de myrtilles accompagner de l'incontournable jus de citrouille.

Quand l'heure de se rendre en cours arriva.

_Bon aller go quand faut y aller faut y aller_

-Fred ?

-Ah euh salut Padma sa va bien ?

_elle est magnifique_

-Euh oui oui ça va en fait je voulais te dire pour la soirée la dernière fois quand je …enfin tu sais…. Quand je me suis …

-Emporté ??? Laisser aller ???

-Oui voila c'est ça je voulais te dire que je suis désolé

_ohhh mais non ne t'excuse pas j'ai adooooooooré _

Pour toute réponse Fred s'avança sourire au lèvre vers une Padma ravie

_Oh oui oui oui oui oui vaziiii embrasse moi embrasse moi embrasse oui !!!!!_

Fred l'embrassa d'un baiser timide devenant de plus en plus ardant à chaque seconde s'écoulant entre nos deux tourtereaux.

Ils furent cependant bien vite interrompus par l'arriver de toute notre joyeuse bande.

Les gloussements de malice des filles se firent entendre ainsi que les sifflet moqueur des garçons.

-allez venez on va en cours on a métamorphose avec Mc.Go

Tous rejoignirent leurs salles de cours.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir jeter le sort _Plikipop_.

Hermione s'exécuta devant un Ron effrayé.

-_Plikipop_

Ron devint un lion sous ses yeux.

-Très bien miss Granger 15points pour Griffondor.

-_Plikipop_ lança Ron.

_Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu_

Hermione se retrouva avec des oreilles et une queue de panthères.

-Mr Weasley concentrez vous.

-Voyons Ron il ne faut pas faire comme ça tourne davantage ton poigné et articule ;

-Rooo sa va Hermione je fais se que je peux pas besoin de me faire de sale remarque

il m'énerve il m'énerve il m'énerve il ménerve.

Magnifiiiiiique

Harry prit l'apparence d'un cerf, Ginny d'une superbe petite loutre, les sœur Patil se transformèrent en cygne, Fred et Georges en tigres et lavande se retrouva transformé en pie.

-Comme vous avez put le remarqué je pense se sort vous révèle l'aspect que prendra votre animagus. Nous commencerons les transformations au prochain court. Au revoir.

-Au revoir professeur répondirent ils tous en chœur.

Drago ne retenant plus ses hormones masculines attira Parvati tout en l'embrassant derrière une tapisserie sans s'imaginer que sa petite sœur vaguée a la même occupation dans les bras de dean.

-SALOP lève tes sales pattes de ma sœur !!!

Drago donna un gros coup de poing en pleine poire a Dean ce qui provoqua un hurlement de Malorie.

-Ahhhhh mais Drago tu es fou. ARRETE c'est mon petit ami. En plus je te signale qu'on a le même âge et que tu étais en train de faire exactement la même chose avec Parvati alors garde tes remarques.

Remarque, remarque putin je l'ais senti moi sa remarque.

-…

-excuse toi !

- dé…so…lé marmonna Drago.

Tous se rendirent donc finalement avec quelques minutes de retard à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez

Ils s'assirent donc à leur tale en faisant tous le moins de bruit possible enfin presque tous…

…Car Ron se retrouvez étalé de tous son long au milieu de la rangé se qui provoqua le rire de tous les élèves ainsi qu'un léger sourire de leur professeur.

aïe aie aïe j'ai mal au nez je vais mourir

-Mr.Weasley vous semblez décider à déranger mon cour allez asseyez vous en silence.

Beau intelligent et indulgent ce mec et un dieu

-Hermione à quoi tu penses ?

-Bha a ton avis j'écoute le cours Ron et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

-Qui pourrait nous montrer le sortilège Déristus ? Miss Granger ?

Hermione se leva et dit en direction de Ron :

-Déristus. Ron se retrouva immobiliser et projeter à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je suis sure elle la fait exprès elle m'en veut mais pourquoi ???

Yesssss

-très très bien Miss Granger 25 point pour Griffondor. Je vous félicite. Cette remarque lui value le regard noir de toutes les filles excepté celui de Ginny encore amusé par le tête de son frère quelques instants plus tôt.

Après une journée de cours plus qu'éprouvante les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle pour dîner et bien vite leur lit.

Les semaines se déroulèrent nous avions donc de jolie petits couple qui s'étaient formés parmi la bande. Ron sortait avec Hermione, Fred avec Padma, Malorie avec Dean et lavande avec georges.

Nos chers amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pur prendre leur petit déjeuner en cette dernière semaine de cour. Tous décidèrent de s'asseoir à la même table. De fabuleux et succulents mets apparurent sur la table. Malorie pensant que sa subite envie de toast au miel ne serait remarqué de personne se saisit de la bouteille de miel quand une voit s'éleva derrière son dos :

« N'abusez pas des bonnes choses Miss Malfoy » dit Albus Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Ce soir là au repas le directeur fit l'annonce du bal de noël : « Chers amis Noël approche et comme vous le savez sûrement un bal de noël est réservé aux septième année celui-ci se fera dans le pur respect des traditions de nos quatre chers fondateurs, autant au niveau des costumes que de la musique ainsi que de la nourriture, sur ce mes amis bonne soirée… »


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain nous étions samedi journée de sortie à pré au lard :

_Lavande _: « Deeeeeeeeeeeeebout tout le monde dit-elle en frappant chacune des filles avec un oreiller étant toujours dans son délire celle-ci monta sur son lit et se mit en chantait de sa voix la plus aigu qui soit un magnifique « _J'adore »_ digne de Philipe Katerine remixé pour l'occasion en

_« J'adoooooooooooooore réveiller mes copines_

_Pour faire du shopiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Réveiller mes copines_

_J'adore, j'adore, j'adore... »_

Mais elle s'écroula bientôt sous le poids de 5 oreillers qui lui arrivèrent en pleine face. Une fois lavé, habillé les filles et les garçons se retrouvèrent devant les portes de Poudlard et partirent en direction de pré au lard…l'enthousiasme général qui régnait parmi la fille à la seule pensée qu'elle allait toutes sans exception réalisé un rêve de petite fille : portait une robe de princesse ne parvenait pas à dérider les garçons qui ne voyait en c'est costumes à froufrou « des trucs de filles ». Les filles n'y prêtèrent pas attention et abandonnèrent les garçons au soin d'un assistant de Mme Guippire qui était en train de persuader Ron que telle couleur irait mieux avec ses cheveux qu'une autre. Les fille toutes excitée Rejoignirent Mme Guippire celle-ci d'un claquement de doit fi apparaître différente malle de toutes tailles et formes différentes

_Filles :_ « woauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuw »

Elles n'en revenait pas leurs yeux et sautaient partout.

_Mme Guippire_ : « Allons allons calmez vous mesdemoiselles je comprend votre enthousiasme croyez moi les robes que je vais vous montrer ont toutes été portées par l'une des deux co-fondatrices de Poudlard pour un bal bien spécifique. Je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore sache que je possède les véritables parure des fondatrices, enfin cela lui fera une surprise pour Noël de ma part….Une part une Mesdemoiselles. »

Ginny s'avança la première.

-Miss Wesaley...voyons voyons peu de couleur irait avec vos cheveux mais ils sont dune beauté surprenante… ah j'ais trouvé s'écria la vieille femme, Fermez les yeux miss Weasley.

La vieille sorcière brandit sa baguette et dans un « _Vestimonum_ » Ginny fut paré d'une des plus belles robes de soirée qui puisse exister.

Le haut de la robe était muni de légères manches à ballon et d'un décolleté accentué par un magnifique corset blanc pailleté argent. Le bas de la robe était une magnifique jupe relevé par un jupon de lin blanc et un autre identique mais dans lequel des fils de fer permettait de donner cet aspect…

Ginny ouvrit les yeux au son des cris d'admiration des filles et découvrit son reflet dans la glace

« Oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique merci madame Guippire c'est somptueux »elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêté de parler et les filles se poussaient pour être la prochaine…

Hermione eut une robe qui fut au préalable portée par Helga de Poufsouffle elle ressemblait à celle de Ginny mais ne possédait pas les légères manches en ballon de celle de la rouquine et la couleur différée : elle était rouge et parsemé de broderie en fil d'or.

Lavande, elle, en eut une bleu parsemée d'étoiles argenté un voile accroché à sa taille recouvrait partiellement le devant de la jupe

Padma se trouva vêtu d'une robe d'un des rose les plus profonds qu'il soit presque violet, de très fin voiles était cousu aux manches et descendait en s'évasant jusqu'au poignets. Celle ci avait appartenue à Rowena Serdaigle

La robe que Parvati porta d'un coup de baguette magique de Mme Guippire fut jaune à l'égard de sa première propriétaire Helga de Poufsouffle. Le haut du bustier comportait une fine bande de dentelles noire dont le voile de la jupe semblable à celui de lavande était également recouvert.

La dernière à être habillé fut Malorie Malfoy. Mme Guippire trouva immédiatement celle qui lui fallait. « _Vestimonum_ » dit la sorcière et Malorie porta soudain une magnifique robe vert et argent digne des plus beaux comtes de fées.

Nos 6 filles étaient désormais habillés et Mme Guippire leur montra le sort qu'elles devraient exécuté pour leur coiffure le jour du bal. Les filles retournèrent se changeaient et emballèrent leur robes dans boites et papiers de soie.

_Padma_ : Mon dieu…les filles vous vous rendez compte à quels points ces robes sont magnifique je n'en revient pas.

_Hermione _: Ginny ta robe est superbe le blanc te va vraiment bien Harry va être époustouflé.

_Ginny _: ...ben... merci mais je peux te jurer que mon frère en sera de même pour toi.

Hermione fit un sourire distrais à sa meilleure amie.

_oh …oui Ron….je l'avais oubliée. Je me demande comment Drago sera habillé, hein qu'est ce que j'ais dis, sa va pas ou quoi ???_

Tous se rejoignirent pour terminer cette journée à Pré-au-Lard qui s'acheva par la traditionnelle bierre-au-beurre du Pub « Aux trois balais ». Durant le retour qui dura près d'une demi-heure Ron susurra des mots doux à Hermione qui en oublia bien vite ses pensées plus que troublante.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ginny :_ « Debout...Debout...Allez réveille toi-réveille toi-réveille toi ». Ginny venait de secouer Hermione avec la force et l'élégance d'un troll. Celle-ci réalisant pour quoi son amie se trouvait dans cet état d'euphorie se leva d'un bond et se joignit à elle pour réveiller les autres filles du dortoir...S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller.

Harry et Ron réveiller par les hurlements stridents des filles se précipitèrent à leurs dortoirs et alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte ils se reçurent chacun un oreiller en pleine tête

_Harry :_ « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

_Les filles_ : « Ben c'est le bal !!!!!!! »

_Ron :_ « C'est pour ça que vous avez jugé malin de réveiller toute la tour ?

_Hermione _: « ben oui !!!!Vous n'êtes pas contant ?

_Ron et Harry_ : « Oh...bien sur que si » En un regard complice les deux amis se saisirent des oreillers et commencèrent à bombarder les filles prise au dépourvus...

On ne vit quasiment pas les filles de l'après midi trop occupée à se laver, se pomponner se coiffer...20h l'horloge de Poudlard sonna et les filles toutes prête descendirent deux par deux à la rencontre des garçons...A la surprise des filles les garçons ne portait pas de costumes d'époques mais de magnifique smoking noir et une chemise assortie à la couleur de la robe de leur cavalière. En effet, elles l'apprirent par la suite Dumbledore dans sa plus grande clémence et sachant la honte que cela aurait provoqué chez les garçons leur avait imposé ce vêtement. Les garçons restèrent la bouche ouverte devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les filles aux bras des garçons pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et ils allèrent tous s'asseoir aux tables rondes qui avaient remplacé les traditionnelles grandes tables de chaque maison.

Dumbledore se leva : « Que la fête commence » de légers tintements de flûte retentirent suivi de violon qui amorçait une magnifique valse sur laquelle chaque garçon invita sa partenaire à danser.

Fred entraîna une Padma toute excitée dans la danse.

-Tu es magnifique Padma.

-Merci Fred tu es toi aussi très élégant.

-Padma ??

-Oui mon chérie ?

-Je voulais te dire que les moments passés avec toi on était les meilleurs de toute ma scolarité à Poudlard et que je...je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Fred. Dit celle-ci un grand sourire aux lèvres en l'embrassant.

-Ginny tu es vraiment superbe.

_Quel canon ! Si seulement elle savait à qu'elle point je l'aime !!_

-Oh Harry merci c'est très gentil.

-Et qu'elle danseuse, j'ai décroché la bonne cavalière.

_Bonne cavalière, mais regarde moi Harry Potter je veux pas être une bonne cavalière mais ta petite amie !!! _

Hermione virevoltant sur la piste de danse avec un Ron concentré sur ses pieds afin d'éviter tout écrabouillage non souhaités se prit à repenser aux 3 mois qu'elle venait de passer en tant que SA petite copine. Elle repensa à sa demande peu commune mais très touchante, à leur premier baiser, aux frissons qu'elle ressentait constamment en étant près de lui accompagnés de petits papillons dans le ventre.

_Oula STOP Youston on a un problème !!! Où sont passés mes frissons ?? Mes petits papillons ?? Pourquoi mes pensées vaguent elles vers le beau blondinet des Serpentard ??_

_Pourquoi je ne ressens plus rien pour Ron ?? Alors que je veux sortir avec lui depuis notre troisième année ?? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Drago ?? Merde il me regarde aussi...qu'est-ce que je fais y se rapproche de nous... baisse les yeux mais putin baisse les yeux Hermione !! Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans le sien. J'aime sa façon de me regarder il me regarde comme si...comme s'il m'aimait non c'est pas possible..._

Cependant Hermione fut interrompu dans ses pensées et Ron dans sa danse par un :

-HUM HUM

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Drago ? demanda Ron

-Puis-je ? dit celui-ci en regardant Hermione avant de faire une courbette qui la fit sourire et fit pétiller les étoiles dans ses yeux.

-Avec plaisir – certainement pas dirent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

-Enfin Ron je peux danser une danse avec Drago quand même sa va pas ou quoi !

Ron les laissa à leur slow « _When you say nothing at all_ » quelque peu énervé.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fais de danser avec le plus séduisant garçon de tout Poudlard ?

-Ca me fais pensé que tu as un égaux ENORME.

-Je plaisante voyons.

Drago chuchota à son oreille qu'elle était la plus belle fille de la soirée. Elle put sentir son souffle dans son coup. Hermione frissonna. Ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur et les papillons retrouvèrent leur place dans son ventre.

_Je lui plait j'en suis sûr. Yess _

_Par merlin ce qui peut être sexy, et qu'est ce qui danse bien, on dirait qu'il a fait sa toute sa vie. Frisson + Papillon sa y est je craque_

La fin de la danse arriva et Drago lui murmura un « Bonne soirée ma belle » avant d'effleurer en un baiser sa joue et de s'éloigné. Ron revint au pas de course ne voulant laisser le temps à personne de s'accaparer sa cavalière. Hermione dansa plusieurs danse avec Ron et d'autre avec Harry, Fred, et aussi Georges et Dean, elle regretta cependant de ne pas re-danser avec SON merveilleux Vert et Argent.

Quand les 12 coups de minuit sonnèrent toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers un seul couple. Seul, au centre de la piste Harry et Ginny s'embrasser d'un baiser passionné avant que étonnée par le soudain manque de bruit ils ne relâchent leur étreinte.

-Ginny Weasley je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de t'avouer quelques chose. Je t'aime.

Ginny folle de joie d'entendre les deux mots magiques tant espérés l'embrassa de plus belle. Il la fit tourner dans les airs et tous deux heureux formaient désormais un très joli couple.

La soirée arrivant à sa fin nos jeunes gentleman raccompagnèrent leur charmante cavalière jusqu'à leur chambre. Toute avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sauf notre charmante Hermione torturée par ses pensée elle se promit alors de parler à Ron...demain...ou après demain...

&&&

Toutes s'étaient plus que généreusement abandonnées aux bras de Morphée après avoir finit la soirée par une discussion entre filles sur le nouveau couple...

_Hermione sortait de son cours de métamorphose pour se rendre à son cours de sortilège. Elle parcourait les couloirs quand soudain deux bras l'attirèrent dans un recoin. Hermione regarda le visage du garçon qui avait désormais encerclés la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras musclés qu'elle aimait tant. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui déposa un petit baiser sur sa peau et lui :_

_« Allez dit le moi_

_-tu n'as pas cours lui dit labelle lionne_

_-allez s'il te plaît... » Hermione plongea ses yeux dans celui qui occupait toutes les pensées de son cœur..._

_« Je t'aime DRAGO MALFOY »..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione sortait de son cours de métamorphose pour se rendre à son cours de sortilège. Elle parcourait les couloirs quand soudain deux bras l'attirèrent dans un recoin. Hermione regarda le visage du garçon qui avait désormais encerclés la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras musclés qu'elle aimait tant. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et lui déposa un petit baiser sur sa peau et lui :_

_« Allez dit le moi_

_-tu n'as pas cours lui dit labelle lionne_

_-allez s'il te plaît... » Hermione plongea ses yeux dans celui qui occupait toutes les pensées de son cœur..._

_« Je t'aime DRAGO MALFOY »..._

Dans un grand BOUM, la brunette s'écroula sur le plancher. Elle se releva toute rouge à la seule idée qu'elle n'est put faire ce rêve. Il n'était que 5h30 du matin mais elle ne put se rendormir. Elle alla dans la salle commune se servit un chocolat chaud qui se chargea de chasser pour quelques instants ce rêves et lui permit donc de prévoir une soirée entre tous pour le lendemain. Boisson, nourriture, jeu, questions, vérités, défis...La date de cette soirée fut décidée pour le soir même une fois que toutes les filles furent levés. Les garçons furent mis aux courant et donc tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande à 20h.

Tous le monde était là, la salle fidèle à elle-même avec son bar magique ses lumières ses poufs ses tapis ses canapés. Tout le monde...non une personne manquait à l'appel...Malorie...

_Hermione :_ « Où est Malo... ?Mais la belle brune s'interrompie dans sa demande en entendant des cris de joie et des exclamations...

« Youpiiiiii...yaouhhh...yaouououo... »La voix semblait appartenir à une jeune fille et nos demoiselles reconnurent bientôt la voix de celle qui répondait absente...

Laporte s'ouvrit et une Malorie aux sourire jusqu'au entra en se précipitant vers les filles

« Je le sais...Je le sais...Je le sais... »

Les filles : « Mais de quoi tu parles »

_Elle est folle, un troll lui a marché sur la tête ou quoi..._

_Malorie :_ « Son prénom...les filles...SON prenom répéta-t-elle en accentuant sa voix sur le mot « SON »...

_Ginny _: « Oh mon dieu, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

Hermione qui commençait à comprendre « Son prénom à lui...vite qu'est-ce que c'est...qu'est-ce que c'est... »

Il y eut alors comme un déclic et Lavande Padma et Parvati qui n'avait pas saisit de qui les trois jeune filles jusqu'à présent se mirent à pousser un cri

« ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!! »

_Malorie_ : « Taisez vous bandes de pipelettes sinon je ne vous le dis pas... »Les filles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres et n'en démordait pas... C'est _Leyrus _dit-elle en un fin mouvement des lèvres on aurait dit que ses lèvres avait à peine bougé tant le prénom parraissait doux _Leyrus_...Ce mot ne quitta l'esprit d'aucune fille pendant les 2 minutes qui suivirent mais soudain une voix s'éleva

« hum hum, vous le dites si on dérange vos hormones... »

Un rire collectif éclata parmis les garçons et tous se servirent à boire afin que la soirée commence...

Les questions et les défis se succèderent jusqu'à que vienne le tour d'hermione. Celle-ci se saisit du panier « Vérité » et piocha un papier. Avant de le lire elle but une gorgée de _Véritasérum_ et lut à voix haute :

« _Qu'elle est la dernière personne qui t'es fait fantasmé ? »_Hermione chercha à savoir qui avait eu l'idée de poser une question aussi stupide car sous l'effet de la potion, elle répondit :

« Drago » sa voix était faible mais tout le monde avait entendu le prénom de la personne concernait. Ron qui arborait au début un sourire triomphant étant certain qu'elle prononcerait son nom devint livide et commença à bouillir de rage. Drago, quand-à lui, quoi que quelque peu surpris, arborait un magnifique petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Ron qui était près, malgré les deux bras de harry qui l'immobilisait, à se jeter sur Malfoy s'écria :

« Comment as-tu put fantasmer sur cette fouine alors que tu dis m'aimer ? Comment as-tu put me faire ça »

_Comment tu veux que je fantasme pas sur lui tu as vu ce corps oh et ces muscles et ses yeux... ;stoooooooooop_

« Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, Ron si tu savais le nombre de personnes pour qui j'ai fantasmé en rêves... »

Ron retomba lourdement sur le sol et dans une maîtrise totale de sa rage commença à se calmer...

_Harry :_ « Bon à qui le tour » Hermione décida de lancer un défis à Ginny et Malorie...

_Hermione _: « Ginny, Malorie, vous allez vous rendre dans l'appartement de... » Hermione sourit intérieurement « ...du professeur Leyrus Sparrow et y récupéré par n'importe quel moyen un caleçon lui appartenant... ». Il avait été convenu que si les deux jeunes filles réussissaient le caleçon serait cloué au mur en guise de trophées. Celui-ci rejoindrait la paire de chaussette de Rogue, la coiffe de Pompom, et la chemise de nuit de Mc Gonagal... Ces défis avaient été exécutés pour le premier par Hermione et Parvati, Dean et Ron et pour le dernier Drago et Harry s'était chargé de le dérobé...

Les filles plus que ravi par ce défi fure _désilusioné_ et subirent le sortilège du _Passe Muraille_...Elles étaient donc invisibles et pouvaient passer à travers les murs. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte des appartement du professeur Sparrow le cœur battant et les joues rouges...Nulles ne devaient prononcer un seul mot durant l'épisode suivant...

Elles franchirent la porte et découvrirent l'appartement de ce cher professeur..Il n'était aparament pas là. sans oublier leur mission elle allèrent dans ce qu'elles crurent être sa chambre mais se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain. De la buée leur obstruée la vue mais lorsqu'elle se tournèrent elles entendirent de l'eau coulait et découvrirent avec ravissement le corps de leur professeur sous la douche..

Bien que ravie par cette vision digne du plus beau des paradis elles retraversèrent la cloison et se trouvèrent désormais dans sa chambre elles ouvrirent les tiroirs et trouvèrent l'objet de leur défis. Elles se préparé à franchir la porte quand la poignée tourna elles se reculèrent contre le mur et décourvit :

Un homme grand, brun dont le regard sombre était envoutant qui se dirigeait vers le lit, il portait une serviette autour de la taille et les fines gouttes d'eau qui s'échappait de ses cheveux glissaient sur son torse...Tout d'un coup la serviette tomba les filles la suivirent du regard comme hypnotisé mais releverent très vite la tete pour voir :

un magnifique petit cul Ravi de ce spectacle elles prirent leur jambes à leurs cou et s'enfuirent dans les couloir jusqu'à la salle sur demande...

Le retour avec le boxer se fit dans une ovation en leur honneur. Ils le rangèrent avec leurs autres trophées et partirent se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

Poudlard, un nouveau jour se lève. Tous se demandent ce qui les attend aujourd'hui.

Drago : Pfiouuuu on crève de chaud ici. J'en peux plus.

_Je vais éviter de dire pourquoi.Humm il était magnifique ce rêve. Si seulement c'était vrai. _

Seamus : ça tombe bien j'ai eut une trop bonne idée pour nous occuper aujourd'hui.

Dean : Rhoooo non tes idées à toi elles sont toujours nulles. Je sens que ça va être chiant à mourir.

Harry : Mhaaa Dean t'es dégeulasse

Seamus: Ah merci Harry.

Harry: remarque c'est vrai que t'as pas tort désolé Seamus mes tes idées elles sont souvent comment dire...BIDON.

Seamus : Arghhhh, par Merlin, vous l'emporterez pas au paradis tous les deux.

S'en suivent un étranglage et quelques étouffages bien mérités. Tous s'étaient jetés à corps perdu dans cette bagarre matinale. Et oui que voulez-vous ce sont des garçons...

Ron : Rolala Seamus on rigolait Arrête tu vas finir par nous tuer. Dis nous plutôt ce que c'est ton idée génialissime ?

Seamus : NAN maintenant je boude.

Une seconde plus tard à peine :

Seamus : bon dac' enfait mon idée c'est qu'on va dans la salle sur demande et on se fait une aprem' plage...Avec les filles en maillot. Niak...niak...niak

Sur le visage de notre beau blondinet se dessina un petit sourire coquin dont il avait le secret.

Drago : Seamus pour une fois je trouve ton idée très très intéressante.

Les gars : Rhooo arrête gros pervers tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !

Drago : Ouéééé .dit il dans un soupir.

Tous : ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Fred : Allez bougez vous on va chercher les filles.

Les gars : On te suit.

Tous s'habillèrent normalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs belles. Devant le dortoir des filles.

Georges : A trois. 1...2...3

Les gars : DEBOUT LA DEDANS

Paaaaam. Grosse bataille d'oreillers.

Fred : Allez c'est 11h

Seamus : Quand vous êtes prêtent on va manger et après...

Les filles : Après ???

-Dean : Après on vous enlève pour une super aprem.

Ginny : Hummmm bon ok on se prépare et on arrive.

Padma : et vous dehors.

Les garçons sortirent avec une petite moue dessus peint sur leur visage d'ange (non de petit diable).

Lavande : je me demande ce que c'est leur « SUPER » idée !

Malorie : Oué c'est clair t'as raison avec eux vaut mieux s'attendre au pire.

ECLAT DE RIRE de toutes ces jeunes demoiselles.

_11h...11h30...12h...12h30...13h_

Parvati : Bon alors on y va oui ou non !

Seamus : oui allez suivez-moi !

Quelques secondes plus tard...

Hermione : Bha c'est la salle sur demande. Qu'est-ce que...

Hermione s'arrêta net de parler quand elle découvrit une magnifique plage de sable blanc avec des cocotier et une mer vert/bleu turquoise.

Les filles. WAOUWWWWWW c'est magnifiiiiique.

Et avant qu'elles aient eut le temps de dire QUIDITCH les garçons les changèrent en maillot de bain.

Les filles eurent les joues qui rosirent légèrement en voyant leur tenue mais surtout devant ces beaux mecs eux aussi munis de maillot.

Ginny : OUTCH fait chaud tout d'un coup...

Hermione : Grave

Hermione/Ginny : hihihihihi

Ron : Qu'est ce que vous complotez toutes les deux ? Allez go tout le monde dans l'eau !

Drago : Allez Hermy à l'eau.

Hermione : pas tout de suite

Drago : Oh si de grès ou de force tu vas te trouvez dans l'eau ma belle.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler en le voyant.

_Oh mon dieu ce qu'il est magnifique il a de l'eau qui coule de ses cheveux et sur... sur son torse. Il est bâti comme un dieu. Oula ma vieille faut que tu te calme pense à autre chose ou avant d'avoir pu dire quiditch... Ohhh par Merlin. Aï aï aï ce qu'il est sexy_

Drago la fit basculer sur son épaule et la porta jusqu'à ce que...

Hermione : Drago Malfoy lâche moi tout de suite, hurla-t-elle en martelant son dos de ses petits poings serrés.

Drago : avec plaisir.

SPLATCH. Une Hermy dans l'eau une.

Hermione : alors là tu va me le payer Drago.

Splatch...boum...bim...plouf...

Drago : Arrête nernione-tva-fnr-pra-mnoyeu.

Le discours de Drago fut quelques peu incompressible à cause d'une nouvelle vague qui lui arriva en pleine tête. Celle-ci étant un cadeau de la lionne.

Ron regardait d'un œil mauvais leur jeu aquatique. Si à cet instant précis les yeux de Ron étaient des baguettes nos deux jeunes amis se seraient prit un _Avada kedavra_.

Lavande et Georges se reposaient tranquillement sur une grande serviette. A cette distance Harry pouvait entendre les gloussements de Lavande et ne voulu pas savoir le sujet de leur chuchotement.

Son regard se posa alors sur Fred, Padma, Dean, Malorie, Seamus et Parvati qui avaient improvisé une course poursuite à travers les cocotiers. Harry masqua son hilarité par un petit toussotement à la Ombrage.

Une personne non loin de la attira son attention. Ses cheveux rougeoyants flottants sur ses épaules, et son corps parfaitement sculpté firent quelque peu bavé notre beau brun.

Harry :Hum hum...

Ginny: Oh Harry tu es là je me demandais si tu m'avais pas oublié?

Harry : Comment le pourrais-je voyons. Dit-il d'un ton faussement indigné qu'elle ait pu douter ainsi de lui.

Ginny : A bon ! Qu'est-ce qui m'en assure monsieur Potter?

Harry : ceci bien sur.

Il se jeta sur Ginny la faisant tomber à la renverse se qui les fit beaucoup rire puis l'embrassa avec une infini tendresse mais aussi avec une grande passion comme si ils ne s'étaient vu depuis des mois.

Harry : Alors ???

Ginny : Hum...Mouai...je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu mais je pense que je peux te croire...Du moins pour l'instant. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Sur cela ils s'en allèrent rejoindre tous leurs amis qui étaient désormais sur la plage allongés à discuter.

Hermione : Ron je pourrais te parler s'il te plait ?

Ron : Mouai ok

Hermione : Ecoute Ron je veux pas te faire de la peine mais tous les deux on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime c'est certain mais on s'est trompé d'amour. Nous deux on est comme frère et pas autre chose je suis vraiment désolé.

Olala y va me tuer


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione : Ecoute Ron je veux pas te faire de la peine mais tous les deux on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime c'est certain mais on s'est trompé d'amour. Nous deux on est comme frère et pas autre chose je suis vraiment désolé.

Olala y va me tuer

Ron : c'est vrai Hermy t'as raison. T'es la fille que je préfère. Nous deux c pour la vie.

Hermione : t le mec que je préfère Ron. Alors ami ?

Ron : bien sur.

Hermione se sentit plus légère après avoir sauté le pas de leur « rupture ».

10personnes la bouche grande ouverte observé Seamus et Parvati en train de vaguer à leur occupation (et oui nos deux petits s'embrassaient ils sortaient ensemble depuis la veille).

Les jours passaient et Drago et Hermione se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Drago : Dit le moi !

Hermione : Quoi ???

Drago : que je te plait !

Hermione DRAGO LUCUIS MALFOY...

Drago: oui ?

elle va m'écorché vif looool

Hermione se jeta à son coup et l'embrasa comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Tout deux s'aimaient depuis bien longtemps mais ne voulaient pas se l'avouer.

Hermione : Je t'aime imbécile.

Drago : moi aussi je t'aime ma belle.

Tous nos jolis petits couples étaient formés. La vie se déroulait paisiblement dans le château mouvementé bien souvent par de drôles de jeux. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'aimaient, ils se le montraient.


End file.
